The Confessions of Mirage
by Neon Star
Summary: Mirage has been brought to trail, and only Aladdin and Mozenrath can save her from death, but will they?
1. Default Chapter

Aladdin, Mozenrath, Mirage, and co. belongs to Disney. Other characters that may appear later belong to me, as well as certain facts about Mirage. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
The Confession of Mirage  
  
I glare at those gathered. They have finally done it, they have finally caught me. Who would have thought that you could hold an evil incarnate. I see the looks of pity and hate, both for me, and I despise those that pity me. I am not to be pitied. And yet somewhere in the back of my mind, what used to be me, was crying out. She doesn't want to be hated, she wants forgiveness. But I do not and I push her down.  
  
To think, I am finally being brought to be judged. But they only know half of my crimes. If they knew it all, they would strike me down now. Either way, I will get the last laugh.  
  
I met the eyes of the Sultan and growl slightly. It is all I can do not to lash out at those around me. I can feel the hatred in many of them, and wonder, why this foolish little act. They all know that I am guilty, so why go through this stupid trial. It is because they are weak and soft and it disgusts me. Humans are too emotional and foolish. If only I had completed what I had set out to do. But there will be no more of that. I can see it when I look into the Princess' eyes. They are hard and unforgiving. There was something evil in her; too bad I have only now seen it.  
  
I am kicked from behind to kneel, but I refuse. I will not bow before this human. They finally give up but still tightly grip my arms.  
  
"Mirage, Evil Incarnate, for the crimes you have committed, you have been brought before us in trail. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" the Sultan asked sharply.  
  
"Only that I enjoyed doing it," I sneered.  
  
"Does anyone else have anything to say in her defense?" the Sultan asked.  
  
No one said a word, though I could feel a certain fool wanted to.  
  
"Then by my judgment, Mirage, you will be put to." the Sultan said but was cut off by a shout.  
  
"Sultan, wait!" I can hear that cry is Aladdin.  
  
He pushes his way through the crowds, another person behind him. I can see that person is my son, Mozenrath.  
  
"Aladdin, what is it?" the Sultan asked, puzzled.  
  
"We are here to plead for Mirage's life," Aladdin said.  
  
There was a gasp in the room and I sneered. So the softhearted hero and my son have come to spare me.  
  
"Why?" the Sultan asked, "And what is he doing here?"  
  
"I am here to make sure my mother doesn't die, that is all. Blame your street rat for convincing me that she is even worth it," Mozenrath sneered.  
  
"I feel that we should know why she does it, and all that she has done, before we sentence her to death," Aladdin said and he glanced briefly my way.  
  
Go ahead, young street rat, play your game. But it will still end the same. 


	2. 

Sorry this has taken so long! I shall try to be a bit faster! Thank you for all your comments!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Aladdin looked to my son, and for a moment, my son stood there as if he would not do anything.  
  
"Stop looking like a stupid dog, Aladdin. I know what I am to do," Mozenrath sneered and pushed past him.   
  
He walked to the stairs before the throne and offered a mocking bow before the Sultan. I knew I had taught him well.   
  
"Sultan, it is not known well that this creature is my Mother. And unfortunately I must admit that she is. I have no love for her, in fact, I despise her," Mozenrath said.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my heart, or what should have been my heart, but I pushed it aside. I taught him to hate, I taught him not to love, what would I expect from him?  
  
"She sent me to be abused and twisted by Destaine to be the most powerful wizard ever, that may be the only thing that I owe her. She gave me the very glove I wear, the very glove that is now sucking the life out of me," he continued.  
  
Well, what did he expect? He wanted it, and I thought he could handle it. Curse his father's blood if anything.  
  
"I do not know all the crimes of my Mother, but I know of one who does. I came in contact a few years ago with another of my so-called family, my aunt in fact. She could not attend to this," he said.  
  
No, Atrus could never attend to anything that was her fault now could she. It was always someone else to clean up after her mess. Well, Atrus, this is one stain that isn't going to come out and I will have at least destroyed your perfect record if nothing else.  
  
"For matters known only to her. But she spoke of my mother with a heart. Strange as that is. She said the Dark Powers betrayed it, and she fell, taking both of her children with her. That would be my twin sister and I. She spoke of Mirage's betrayal, her student and sister's betrayal. She spoke of Mirage's destruction of the city of Atlantis, and the murder of thousands," he said.  
  
I looked over at Aladdin. I could read on his face that he felt that Mozenrath wasn't helping, more like destroying, their cause. Well, dear boy, never trust my son.  
  
"But she defended her," Mozenrath said.  
  
I looked up sharply at that. Now why would Atrus defend me? Why would Mozenrath mention it?  
  
"She said that Mirage's older brother was greatly admired by her. But the Dark Powers caught him and twisted his mind. When he was rescued, he was cold and painfully withdrawn. It hurt her, for she started to believe that humans had hurt him, since he was found among a group of humans intent on harming him further. Later, Atrus took Mirage to a time where magic was cursed and all showing talent was killed. They were caught, and nearly burned at the stake. The hatred she had for humans grew after that. She married later, and her husband tried to rebuild her faith in humans, but he was taken from her, and my sister and I were hurt during it. She finally succumbed to her hatred of humans, and went against all, using her wraith against all humanity and its supporters. That is what Atrus told me," he finished.  
  
The room was dead silent. And in my heart I wept, though I hated it. 


	3. 

"She has a reason, but does that excuse her crimes?" the Sultan asked, though I saw a gentler look in his eyes, and rage filled me.  
  
Hate me, man; hate me like I hate you and your kind! Try and destroy me as I destroyed and hurt your people! Do not pity me! Do not believe that I will grow soft hearted and foolish again! Do not soften at my case!  
  
Mozenrath smirked at me as if he sensed my thoughts. Curse you as well, you are too much like your foolish father! Is this some form of sick revenge!   
  
"No, she could have turned from her ways, if she wished as maybe I could. But why would we do that," Mozenrath said smugly.  
  
Aladdin sighed then spoke, "No, they are not an excuse, but part of the reason. She had a good side but it was nearly destroyed."  
  
"Try fully destroyed," I spat.  
  
"I don't believe that, and I don't think you do either. Look at it. One thing, your own son looks as human as they can get, no offense, Mozenrath, yet you didn't kill him or hurt him yourself. You sent someone else to do it. When you could have killed Jasmine or I, you didn't, you just kept messing with us, but didn't seriously do us harm. Why?" he asked, coming closer to me.  
  
"In Mozenrath, I saw power, and revenge. Sent him to Destiane to twist his soul so that he would hate all, including me. I wanted him to, so he could wreak more revenge on humankind. And it worked wonderfully, you should see his score in death!" I laughed wickedly, then calmed down and leveled Aladdin with a cold stare, "And I was playing with you two to make you see that love does not prevail, but you're an exception. It does in your cases. But if you want a taste of what my true punishment for humans is like, then I'll show you!"  
  
I pulled my arms from their restraints and gripped his arm. Dark power flooded me and I dug my nails into him as I let it run into him. He screamed as the pain hit and multiplied in seconds. He fell to his knees as the guards came forward. I leaned to his ear.  
  
"Hate me, boy," I hissed.  
  
"I will not!" he gasped, and then collapsed to the floor as I let go of his arm. 


	4. 4

"What have you done to him?" the Princess yelled to me just as a gloved hand grasped my arm and pulled me away from him.  
  
"That is an affair of magic beings, Princess, do not ask," Mozenrath directed to her then to me, "I think that will be enough, Mother," Mozenrath said, amusement and something else mixed into his voice. Is that disgust that I heard there?  
  
"Oh, do you wish to kill him?" I sneered.  
  
"He does not deserve to die like this," Mozenrath snapped, releasing me.  
  
"He is only human, and a lowly one at that," I growled.  
  
"You would be surprised," he said, stepping back.  
  
"Your sister has finally gotten to you, hasn't she," I snarled.  
  
"No, he knows I pose a greater threat then you do," another voice joined in, a voice I had not heard in a long time, yet one that I hated beyond measure.  
  
The crowd turned toward the voice, and there stood the one I hated and feared at the same time. She was clothed in her fowl human form, yet still she walked proud and aloof, just as I remembered her.  
  
"Atrus," I said, forcing as much bitterness as I could get into my voice.  
  
"Hush, creature, you have no right to speak my name," she orders harshly.  
  
I can sense how strong she is, the magic seems to resound in shattering proportions off of her. Mozenrath was wise not to cross her; she could have crushed him easily. As for myself? She could not intimidate me, for she was my sister, and blood ran thick between us.  
  
"I shall call you what I wish," I snapped, moving to block her path as she moved forward.  
  
The guards were too shocked to restrain me, and the people were stunned beyond words. Perfect chance for me to escape if I wished, but instead, I tried to face her down.  
  
She approached me, and looked at me with such a cold intensity that I nearly backed down. But my pride would not let me, and thus I stood against her gaze.  
  
"You are nothing to me; creature, and I care nothing of what you call me. But do not think I will not shut and seal your mouth myself if you dare call me by my true name, that alone is reserved for my sister, who is dead in my eyes," she hissed, and pushed roughly passed me, stepping over Aladdin.   
  
Bowing elegantly to the Sultan, all the while knowing such an act would sicken me.  
  
"Wise Sultan, ruler of Agrabah, and High Daughter of him, Jasmine, I present myself before you. I hear this creature claims to be Mirage, a lost member of my kind, as Mozenrath states. She may have once been, but is now dead in the eyes of my family. I wish to ask your permission to watch, and make sure that nothing further happens," Atrus said, not even looking at me.  
  
"You seem a little late, sister," I hissed, glancing at the boy lying at my feet.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, creature," Atrus said, I could hear the smirk in her voice even though I could not see her face.  
  
Aladdin groaned at my feet, and raised himself slowly.  
  
"Impossible," I growled.  
  
It was, for I had fed him enough dark magic to either kill him, or shut down his mind. Yet he stood, and looked at me, with neither pain, nor fear, nor anger. He looked as if he almost pitied me for what I had done!  
  
"Aladdin?" the Princess called, having finally come down from her throne, worry flickering on her face.  
  
He smiled at her, but said nothing. Atrus had turned to look at him, and I saw something spark in her eyes.   
  
"We will allow you to watch, as long as nothing ill comes from you," the Sultan said wearily to Atrus, not truly as trusting as he once was.  
  
I suppose I could have said that was another one for me. I was finally starting to push more fear and distrust into even the simplest of men.  
  
Atrus turned, bowed again, and slipped into the shadows near the throne just as the guards seized me again.  
  
"We had best continue. I don't have time for this. There are better things to do then defend my Mother," Mozenrath snapped, glancing at me, then at Aladdin.  
  
Aladdin sighed, and nodded, "I have nothing left to say to defend her. Except that I finally fully understand," he turned sorrowed eyes to me.  
  
"What do you think you understand," I snarled, wanting to lash out at him again.  
  
He only moved closer, and looked at me. Were those tears that I saw in his eyes?! This boy was crying for me!  
  
"Unfortunately you do not understand what is within yourself, Mirage, because you locked it away. But it is there, you can feel it. I no longer pity you, I grieve for you instead," he whispered. 


	5. 5

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean, boy, no one pities me," I hissed.  
  
"Oh, Mirage, how blind are you?" he whispered, then turned, and walked up the steps to take his place beside his Princess.  
  
Inside, I fumed, and yet, a spark of what was formally left of me was happy. Finally, someone understood, someone cared, but I crushed that instantly.   
  
The Sultan now looked almost reluctant to finally condemn me, yet I was nearly pleased. For every time I looked into that boy's face, I saw pity and that wounded me more then any weapon ever could.  
  
Mozenrath stood to the side, waiting. Waiting to see if the pain I had put him through would finally end with my death. But then it would be his turn, now wouldn't it? They wouldn't wait long after my death to come after him for his crimes as well. But maybe he wanted that, he's always felt lost, and suffered in the dark, even if it is the only path he knows.  
  
Suddenly, a flurry of dark brown robes walked hurriedly by me, and the man in them knelt at the steps to the throne. I could almost growl, for I knew who it was. Fasir....  
  
"Sultan, I beg for mercy on her behalf," he asked, his head low.  
  
A part of my heart twisted at those words. He still cared, and perhaps, still loved me as well. It was hard to crush those thoughts, for that is what gave me strength in my dark times, the fact that I knew he would always love me, even though I denied it.  
  
"Mercy cannot be given to the merciless," the Sultan said, almost seemingly reluctant to say that.  
  
Fasir's face was turned from me, yet I could see the slight slump in shoulders, yet I knew he wouldn't give up yet. He stood, and then went closer to the side of the raised platform, where Atrus stood still in the shadows. He fell to his knees, and I knew it hurt him to do so, as he was very proud. Yet, he did it, to beg, which is like the blow of death to his pride. To beg, for my life, some part of me loved him again for that, and I realized that I had never truly stopped loving him.  
  
"Atrus, you owe her, and me. Would you truly have your sister condemned to die by mortal hands?" Fasir asked.  
  
Atrus moved, though I could not make out her features, I knew she had sighed.  
  
"I do not owe you or her anything. And what hands better for what she has done?" Atrus asked.  
  
"This is your sister. Please, have you not the heart you once did?" Fasir asked.  
  
"Nay, I do not. The times have changed, Fasir, and there is little room for pity," Atrus said, her voice dead, no emotion reflecting from it.  
  
"That may be, but who shall pity you when you have need of it?" Fasir finally asked, and rose from his knees.  
  
Atrus did not move, nor did she not speak for some times. Finally, she spoke, her words colder then ice, "I have no pity, nor shall I ever need it. Nothing you may say shall turn my heart."  
  
"As I feared," he sighed, and then returned to the front of the throne, to stand beside me.  
  
His hand gently brushed mine briefly, and then he raised his voice, while one hand went to the bandage on his eye. He undid it, and let it fall, to revel his true face, not the one he once used to hide what he once was. There stood Fasir, brother of Cyclops, and also the one eyed warrior. Oh, if only things had been different...  
  
"Sultan, I stand before you, an old being, weather by the years, as my dear wife has been. I could do just as much damage as she has done. I do not deserve to live either, if you condemn her to death. I shall follow her, no matter what," he said, stripping away the remnants of the old frail man he had pretended to be.  
  
The Sultan prepared to speak, when Atrus stepped forward, a grim look upon her face.  
  
"You would be willing to go to death with her, even beyond?" she asked softly, and I could see a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"I would," he said, and gently took my hand.  
  
I fought myself on whether to pull my grasp from his or not. I had built the belief that even though he loves me, as he was a fool, he would never forgive me. He proved me wrong, yet I could not prevent the flinch that ran through me at his touch.   
  
He did not let go of my hand, though I knew he felt it. He did however, loosened his hold slightly, aware of my discomfort.  
  
"Then there is something worth saving in her," Atrus said, then turned, "Sultan, Princess, her suitor, hear me. I have heard what has been said about my sister upon her behalf, especially from you, young prince by marriage. At first, it did not move me, for I fear my heart has grown too cold. But I see now, that if there are those willing to defend her, even her own son," she paused, and glanced at Mozenrath before turning her attention back, "Or her worst enemy. Or even the one she betrayed more then myself, her own husband. Then there must be something to redeem in her. I ask that I may say what those of the court back home have said her punishment would be, if she were not under your law?"  
  
The Sultan nodded, and dread welled up in my heart. The court of my people would have chosen something far worse then death, I knew that, and I feared it.  
  
"For the next four hundred years, Mirage would be condemned to the darkest part of her temple, powerless, and trapped within one small area. When that is finished, she would spend another hundred years..." she paused, and I could see her straighten slightly, as if she were amused by something, "As a mortal. Powerless as all other mortals, and she would learn what it was like. If she takes another human life during this time, or after, she would be put to death."  
  
I suppressed a growl from my throat. I was right, it would be worse then death, I had no fear of being imprisoned for such a long time, but to be mortal. Never!  
  
"The terms are acceptable, yet how do we know they will be carried out?" the Sultan asked.  
  
"If you wish, you may send someone with me as I lock her within her tome," Atrus said.  
  
"I shall have to think on this. My decision will be made soon. For now, all may go. Guards, take her back to her ceil," the Sultan ordered.  
  
The guards gripped my arms, and started to lead me away. Fasir started to follow; yet Atrus reached him.  
  
"Fasir, I would speak with you," she said softly to him.  
  
He looked to me, and nodded grimly to Atrus before turning away. Then the guards led me through the doors, and they slipped shut, blocking me view of him, and what my fate would be. 


End file.
